The Things We Missed
by Iffy Jr
Summary: Thor/Loki. "There was so much that Thor missed about Loki, and he would do absolutely anything to get back to the way things were. A fight or two wasn't really in his plans to do it, but it certainly couldn't hurt. Thor missed him too much to back out now." COMPLETE.


Author's notes: Another super short thing. Just wrote it in like two sittings again too whoops. Anyway, enjoy the Thorki porn with plot :P Not much to say about it, really… Takes place after the Avengers and without any Thor: The Dark World looming on the horizon. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters in this story are mine.

**Full summary**: Thor/Loki. "There was so much that Thor missed about Loki, and he would do absolutely anything to get back to the way things were. A fight or two wasn't really in his plans to do it, but it certainly could not hurt. Thor missed him too much to back out now." COMPLETE.

**Pairings**: Thor/Loki (no previous Thor/Jane)  
**Additional Tags/Warnings**: m/m pairing; post-war; non-graphic violence; smut

* * *

**The Things We Missed**

Thor stares longingly from his spot in the stands, down at Loki as he fights in the arena. So many things have happened between them, but twice as many have happened to change what is _in_ between them. Thor remembers the first laugh he heard from a little baby brother, and he saw the first tear from a man that was never his brother at all. He remembers things in between, like horse races (that Loki always won) and fights in the arena (that Thor would always win until Loki's magic came along), and he remembers hot nights between the same sheets…

He remembers hands against every inch of his skin and the sounds Loki made when Thor filled him, and the hair that would get in their eyes and the way that Loki would bury his face in the crook of Thor's neck before falling asleep. Thor remembers waking up in a messy pile of limbs and come from the night before. He remembers how in love he was—how in love he _is_. And Thor would trade every touch—every kiss—every release—to have Loki back now.

But Loki is long gone from what he used to be. His fingers spark with black magic instead of green, and his eyes have taken on a permanent blue sheen from when he was being lead by the Tesseract. No more emerald green orbs darkening up at him when Thor brought him to release with his mouth… No, there are only bright blue glares from across the ways as Loki does all in his power to avoid everything about Thor that he can.

The magician has long received his punishment, locked away with stitched lips and bound wrists. He has since magicked the scars away, of course. And now he fights to pass the time, challenging amounts of three or more at a time to show his power. He is killed people in the arena before, but he has not been punished for them, because that is the arena's way. You have no guarantee of stepping out alive, and that is in the rules of stepping in.

Thor has yet to become king or he would have all but _order_ Loki to speak to him, at least to understand the reason for his hatred. Thor never did anything to harm him… He has always loved him. He used to think that it was because he was displeased about finding out that he was adopted, but Thor thought it perfectly fine at the time. They would have been able to tell others about their relationship, then; they had kept it secret for so long. But then Thor noticed that Loki was soon just as close to Odin and Frigga as he was before, and they were the ones that had lied about it. Thor did not even know, and Loki knows that.

So why, then, is it Thor who is being punished? Four months have passed since he and Loki last spoke (this last time being when Loki was being completely released from punishment; Thor went to hug him, but Loki hissed that he did not want to be touched before stalking away) and Thor is not sure how much longer he can take. He certainly wants his lover back, but most of all, Thor wants his brother again.

The six that Loki are fighting now give up, all alive, and Loki lowers his hands menacingly, his dark magic flickering away. Th hears the arena keeper call for another challenger, and the blonde does not realize until he is leaping down from the stands and into the arena that he has even moved. He sees Loki's eyes flicker with blue anger, glaring intently at him.

The arena keeper gets out of there very quickly. This will be a fight between gods, after all. Not everyone in the palace or the surrounding village can be called as such.

"I hope you will not go easy on me, Thor," Loki hisses, his fingers sparking with black fire.

Thor narrows his eyes and swings his hammer out of the loop at his side. "I would not dream of it, brother."

Loki holds his hand out and, with a few mumbled words, a sword of black fire erupts out of his palm and into something he can grasp.

And the fight begins, Loki with his dark magic, Thor with his lightning, and both of them with the strength of gods. An entire section of the arena is leveled by one of Thor's strikes of lighting, but only because that is where Loki teleports to so that he can get out of the way of Thor's swinging hammer. No citizens are in the way as it happens, so they will not be punished for bringing harm to those that did not step foot into the arena. About the seats, though…

Loki uses his magic to channel Thor's lightning into his body before spraying it in a tunnel of crackling black energy at the blonde. Thor raises his hammer and creates more lightning to stop it, and just as it seems that it is going to explode at the center, every last ounce of it disappears.

"That is _enough_," Odin says darkly, walking slowly into the middle of where Thor and Loki are from each other. "Loki, come down here, _now_."

Loki curls his lip up in a snarl before disappearing and then reappearing at the Allfather's side, and Thor walks slowly over to them.

"You are being _disgraceful_," Odin says darkly. "I will have no more of these arena fights between the two of you, and certainly not anywhere outside of them." He turns to level Loki with a glare. "And that _includes_ the stands."

Loki growls before shooting away into nothing, and Thor is forced to walk dejectedly out of the arena through the tunnels beneath the stands. He stares intently down at the dirt and dust that make up the arena floor, refusing to look up. Wherever his mother is seated, her eyes will scream even more disappointment than his father could ever hope to show. Thor would crumble if he saw it.

**XxX**

Thor wakes to a loud banging, and he sits up in the middle of his bed. He is just in his under-armor, being a thin cotton shirt and pants. He registers the banging as coming from his door, and he looks over to—

He frowns. It is Loki, banging on the inside so that he does not have to wake him by hand.

Thor may miss him, but he simply narrows his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Not much of a greeting for your old lover, is that?" Loki asks just as dark, lowering his fist.

"You have no right to say any such thing for the way you have been treating _me_, Loki."

The magician narrows his blue eyes. Thor misses the green so very much… He is dressed in his own under-armor, the same as Thor's but for a green shirt instead of Thor's preferred red and black pants instead of Thor's brown. At least the colors of his clothes have not changed.

"What do you want, Loki?" Thor asks again before Loki can comment.

"You had _no right_," Loki hisses at him as he stalks towards him darkly. The dark magic that sparks at his fingertips and around his eyes gives Thor little comfort of hearing out Odin's command of never fighting again. Mjölnir is sitting on the floor beside Thor's bed. "You _know_ that I do not wish to speak to you or even _look_ at you."

"Yes," Thor snaps, "but it is _you_ who has failed to tell me _why_. I love you!"

"Maybe it is because I no longer love _you_, you imbecile!"

Thor snaps his mouth shut and grinds his teeth together, glaring Loki down as he stops at the foot of Thor's bed, the magic in his eyes receding as the sparks at his fingers grow. "I do not need a romantic love, Loki," he says quietly—but still just as dark. "I want my brother back. I want the horse races and the _clean_ fights an—"

"Oh, you want a _clean_ fight?" Loki snarls. "I will give you a clean fight, Thor. I will strip you of your skin and your muscle until there is nothing left of you but your white, _clean_ bones. How is _that_ for clean?"

Loki launches at him, but Thor is ready for him. Mjölnir leaps into his hands and he smacks Loki away, knocking him hard against the wall. They cause no damage (Thor did not hit him hard enough for it), but Thor is sure anyone on the other side heard the sound of it. Black magic flares off of Loki's body, attacking Thor as a serpent. Thor has leapt onto the floor now, and it only takes a swing from his hammer to send the flames bursting into sparks to die away. Loki uses his own body to launch at Thor again, and it is too late before Loki realizes his mistake.

Thor slams his hammer down on his chest, pinning him to the ground. Loki writhes there, snarling at Thor to let him go and finish their fight.

"I will _not_, Loki!" Thor yells, stepping onto the hammer to add even more weight to it, causing Loki to cut off in his threats. "I will remove the hammer if you _leave my quarters_, but I will not fight you anymore. I love you, even if you do not love me in return. Please, Loki. I am sorry that I stood against you today. It will not happen again."

A growl hums in Loki's chest, and Thor bends down to remove the hammer. He sees that Loki has given up, because he knows that his brother would never say it out loud.

Loki launches up again, though—but Thor he is ready for it, and he slams Loki hard against the nearest wall with his palm, and he does not even think before he leans forward and gives Loki a hard, punishing kiss.

When Thor pulls away, Loki spits at him. That does nothing to deter the blonde, though; he simply drops his hammer and pins Loki's arms to the wall before kissing him again. Loki bites at his lips this time, but it only intensifies Thor's desire. Loki has always been a biter, and Thor has always loved it. Thor can feel the magic humming through Loki's veins, and though it frightens him, it is not near enough to make him stop. He bites Loki back, drawing his lips apart, and pushes his tongue inside to drag across the top of his mouth.

When Loki does not try to bite Thor's tongue off, the blonde knows exactly how the rest of the night is going to go. He releases Loki's arms and reaches at his shirt, literally tearing it apart to get to his skin. Loki hisses at the torn fabric, and Thor notices that his fingers are beginning to spark more and more with black magic.

"Where is your green, Loki?" Thor whispers, his hands pressing lightly against Loki's chest to feel his heartbeat and the thrumming magic. "Where is the green glow of your eyes?"

Loki's lips curl back. "It left with the part of me that loved you."

Thor frowns. "I love you, Loki. What did I ever do to lose your affection?"

Somehow that hits a nerve, and all of Loki's magic washes away in an instant as tears well up in his eyes. "Because," he chokes out. "You did not save me in time."

Thor's heart breaks, and he knows that it is visible on his face. "I did all that I could, brother. I did not know where you had fallen until too late."

"That is no excuse!" Loki yells into his face. "You could have done more! You threw a _party_ to mourn me, and you—"

"Engraved your helmet into my arm plate, you fool! Even Heimdall could not find you!"

"You should have—"

Thor kisses him hard again, pressing him back against the wall. "Maybe I should have," he whispers, still close enough that their lips brush on every word. "Whatever was possible in your eyes, I should have seen it as well. I am sorry, Loki. I never stopped loving you in all that time, and I cried nearly every night for the threads in your lips and the cuts on your wrists from the shackles. I am sorry, Loki. _Please_."

Loki stare at him for a very long time, his unshed tears drying away. Eventually, he whispers: "I forgive you."

Thor lets out a happy sigh before pulling Loki into his arms and holding him tight. Loki's own arms wrap slowly around Thor's waist before locking him in an almost death grip.

"Thor?" he whispers.

Thor smiles. "Yes, Loki?"

Loki's lips brush against his ear. "I want you, Thor. Please."

Thor's breath catches in his throat, and he nods.

At the silent "yes", Loki's nails dig into Thor's back before tearing away to rip his shirt off as Thor had done to him. Thor pulls away and pushes Loki towards the bed, wherein the magician crawls backwards and aligns himself with the pillows while Thor is pulling off the remains of his shirt. He crawls straight to Loki's chest when he gets onto the bed, bending his mouth to a nipple.

By the Allfather, Thor missed this. He missed the way that Loki's hands grasp into Thor's hair for a hold and the breathy moans he releases when he still has so much more to give and take.

Thor drags his teeth lightly down Loki's chest before switching to his tongue at his stomach, and then kisses down to the bulge in his thin black pants. Loki moans unabashedly—gods, Thor missed that too—as Thor mouths him through the fabric, sucking in and pressing down with his tongue.

Loki eventually whimpers, and Thor knows that too, so he pulls away to pull Loki's pants off completely. His erection springs up to bob against his stomach, jutting out of black curls. Thor should have known from the start that they were not really brothers. Every last detail is different about the two… Thor's favored red, visibly muscled body, boisterous and obvious voice, and thicker length in blonde curls to Loki's favored green, lean body (though still very strong, you could not tell unless you inspected his entire frame; his biceps and stomach and thighs and everything in between), quiet and cunning voice, and his longer length. They are nearly matched in height, Thor only but an inch or two taller, but that is the most similar feature between the two of them. Even if Thor did not know, Loki certainly should have.

"Wait," Loki whispers huskily as Thor is bending back down to his length. "I want you, Thor. I want to come with you inside of me."

Thor's breath catches in his throat again, looking up from his hunched position at his little brother (only by a few hundred years, but that is a lot to the Midgardian's). He remembers Loki always wanting that if he could have it, not caring if they had the entire night or only enough time for one round. He would want Thor to take him right away, pounding into him. Then, afterwards, if there was enough time and they were up to it, Thor could take the magician into his mouth. But it always came second. Thor did not even realize how much he missed that, but here he is, his chest flooding with feelings of nostalgia. But he has Loki, now. He needs not miss anymore. He can have it all again.

Thor nods before rolling over to the nightstand, reaching into the top door to pull out his small bottle of oil. Many a night he has lain here by himself, dreaming of the day—if it ever came—that Loki would come back to him and he would never have to use his own hand again.

He comes back as he is slicking three of his fingers, instantly bending over Loki to kiss him as he sinks one finger in at a time, stretching him. Thor remembers the exact amount of sting that Loki likes, and he remembers exactly how long it takes for him to be ready. Just as he is about to pull his fingers away, Loki uses his foot to shove the hand away with force, his eyes screaming—pleading—begging—for Thor to fill him like he used to.

Thor spares him no quarter, positioning his hips between Loki's legs to press between his cheeks. Loki whimpers lightly as Thor swirls his cockhead around the entrance, and Thor instantly pushes inside, all the way up to the hilt. Loki cries out in his pleasure, his voice overcoming the sounds of Thor's own moans at the rushing memory of the sensations of being inside the only one that he has ever loved.

Loki wraps his legs tightly around Thor's waist to pull him in deeper, and he reaches up to grip onto the back of Thor's head and pull him down for kisses as Thor slides in and out of him.

"Ahh, Thor…" Loki suddenly shoves him backwards so that the blonde is on _his_ back, and the magician swiftly crawls onto him. Thor understands and holds his cock up, allowing Loki for an easier access to lower himself onto him. Loki braces his palms against Thor's chest as he fucks himself, grinding down and swiveling and gods, it is too much. It is always too much.

Thor swipes his fingers between him and Loki as the magician is rising to come back down, slickening his hand to reach up and pump Loki's bouncing cock in rhythm to Loki's rise and fall. Loki cries out first, his cock leaking over Thor's hand at the orgasm. He continues to pump himself, though, until Thor comes as well, filling him with his release.

Both men stay in that position as their breathing slows, staring directly into each other's eyes as their heart rates slow.

That is when Thor's heart skips a beat.

"Loki," he whispers, reaching his clean hand up to brush across his lips before cupping his cheek. "Your eyes. They are green again."

Loki gives Thor the warmest, most breathtaking smile that Thor has ever seen, and he tilts his head to press against Thor's touch. "I love you, Thor," he says. "I never stopped."

Thor pulls him down for a kiss filled with so much passion that his heart starts to beat more rapidly again, but Loki rolls them onto their sides and pulls away so that Thor slips out with a soft _pop_ of flaccid, still slick lengths.

"I missed this, you know," Loki whispers, cuddling back against Thor's arms. "Being with you. The sex and being held by you and yes, even the horse races and the fights filled with laughter. I missed it more than anything in the world, but I was too angry to fix it. I am sorry, brother."

Thor smiles down at him and pushes his fingers through raven black hair. They are on top of the blankets as of now, but that can be fixed in a moment. "Of course I forgive you. I missed it too, you know. Many things about you. This and more."

Loki sighs happily, burying his face into the crook of Thor's neck exactly how the blonde remembers. "Can I stay with you tonight, Thor?"

Thor wraps his arms tightly around the magician, pushing his hair out of the way so that Loki does not suffocate in it. "Not just tonight, Loki. You can stay forever."

**OoOoOoO**

Odin narrows his eyes at the way that Heimdall is smirking at him as he walks up to him at the edge of the Bifrost, still destroyed. "Do not tell me what I think you're going to tell me, Guardian," he says darkly.

"I am afraid I must keep my mouth shut, then, my king," Heimdall says, that smirk still bright on his face.

Odin sighs, looking down at the rainbow beneath his feet. "Spit it out, then. How you were right about them all along."

"I would never, my king."

Odin looks up at him with a cocked eyebrow as he smiles. "Odd as it may be, there is one publicly good thing that will come out of this."

Heimdall's smirk washes away so that he may tilt his head in question. "Oh? And what is that?"

Odin smiles. Maybe his sons were together before one of them refused to be his son any longer, but now they are together again, and… "We'll never have to clean up after another of their fights again."

Heimdall laughs, tilting his head up to the stars. "And may we never have to clean up after them for anything else in the meantime."

Odin gives him a warm smile. "Careful, Guardian. We may soon miss their fighting."

"I already miss it now, my king."

_**-THE END-**_


End file.
